phantom of the opera: twilight version
by teamswitzerland121
Summary: somewhere in France, Edward Cullen is facing his demons and entering the opera populaire for the last time, but for you to know what his demons are you need to hear it from the people who know what happened many years ago.
1. Chapter 1: the auction

Phantom of the opera: twilight version

Summary of the story: somewhere in France, Edward Cullen is facing his demons and entering the opera populaire for the last time, but for you to know what his demons are you need to hear it from the people who know what happened many years ago.

Chapter 1: auction

Edward's p.o.v

(Auction at the opera populaire in 1911)

"You're number sir?" thank you." Mike said. Another person came up holding up the poster of the production of Hannibal. "Lot 663, then, ladies and gentleman: a poster for this house's production of 'Hannibal' by chalumeau." The porter said, "Showing here." "Do I have ten francs? Five then. Five I am bid. Six, seven. Against you, sir, seven. Eight. Eight once. Selling twice. Sold to Edward, vicomte de Forks." I put my bidder down. "Lot 664: a wooden pistol and three human skulls, from the 1831 production of 'Robert le diable' by Meyerbeer." Mike said. I shook my head when he looked at me in question. He shrugged his shoulders. "Ten francs for this. Ten thank you. Ten francs still. Fifteen thank you sir. Fifteen I am bid. Going at fifteen. Your number sir?" The bidder was handed it and the auction went on. "Lot 665, ladies and gentlemen: a papier-mâché musical box, in the shape of a barrel-organ. Attached, the figure of a monkey in Persian robes, playing the cymbals. This item, discovered in the vaults of the theatre, still in working order." I straightened up in my seat. "Showing here" the porter said, holding it up, he winds it up and starts playing. "May I start at twenty francs? Fifteen, then? Fifteen I am bid." I held up my bidder. And at thirty francs, it was sold to me. "Sold to thirty francs to the vicomte de Forks. Thank you sir." Mike said. The box was handed across to me. I studied it. "A collector's piece indeed. Every detail exactly as she said. She often spoke of you, my friend. Your velvet lining and your figurine of lead. Will you still play, when all the rest of us are dead?" I thought. I then tuned back into the auction. "Lot 666, then: a chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera: a mystery never fully explained. We are told, ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have restored it and fitted up parts of it with wiring for the new electric light, so that we may get a hint of what it may look like when reassembled. Perhaps we may frighten away the ghost of so many years ago, with a little illumination, gentlemen?" mike said. He switched on the chandelier. There is a flash and next thing I know I'm back in time when the opera house was beautiful and not shabby looking.


	2. Chapter 2: rehearsals for hannibal

Chapter 2: rehearsals for 'Hannibal' by chalumeau

Rosalie's p.o.v

(We have reached the great choral scene in which Hannibal and his army return to save Carthage from the roman invasion under Scipio. Hannibal is Emmett McCarty; elissa, queen of Carthage (his mistress) is Rosalie giudicelli. The two leading slave girls are played by Alice giry and Isabella daae. Mme. Esme giry is the ballet mistress. M. reyer, the repetiteur, is in charge)

I was standing on the stage holding a bleeding severed head, "this trophy from our saviours, from the enslaving force of Rome!" I see from the corner of my eye that a stagehand is carrying a ladder across the stage. I wish they would stop working until I was done. The girls came out and started singing, "with feasting and dancing and song, tonight in celebration, we greet the victorious throng, returned to bring salvation." They started to stand behind me and then the men entered from stage left, "the trumpets of carthage resound! Hear romans, now and tremble! Hark to our steps on the ground." They came forward. We all sang, "hear the drums- Hannibal comes!" Emmett entered as Hannibal from the center. "Sad to return to the land we love threatened once more by Roma's far reaching grasp." Monsieur Reyer stops him, "signor… if you please: 'Rome.' We say 'Rome', not 'Roma.'" "Si, si, Rome not Roma. Is very hard for me." Emmett said, "Rome… Rome…" monsieur hale, our manager entered, with two men. "Once again then, if you please, signor: 'sad to return…'" monsieur reyer said. "This way gentlemen, this way. Rehearsals, as you see, are under way, for a new production of Chalumeau's 'Hannibal.'" said monsieur hale. "Ladies and gentlemen, some of you may already, perhaps, have met M. Carlisle and M. Jacob…" monsieur hale said. The two managers were politely bowing when monsieur reyer interrupted, "I'm sorry, M. hale, we are rehearsing. If you wouldn't mind waiting for a moment." Monsieur hale said, "My apologies, M. reyer. Proceed, proceed." Monsieur Reyer said, "Thank you, monsieur," he turned back to Emmett, "'sad to return…,' signor." "Monsieur Reyer, our chief repetiteur. Rather a tyrant, I'm afraid." Said monsieur hale in a sotto voice. "Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Rome's far-reaching grasp." Emmett sang emphasizing on Rome, I giggled, "Tomorrow we shall break the chains of Rome. Tonight rejoice- your army has come home." Emmett finished singing. The ballet girls began their dance. "Signor McCarty, our principal tenor. He does play so well opposite La Rosalie." Monsieur hale said, indicating to Emmett. "Gentlemen, please! If you would kindly move to one side?" Madame Esme said, exasperated by their presence, banging her cane angrily on the stage. "My apologies, Mme. Esme," monsieur Hale said, leading Carlisle and Jacob aside, "Madame Esme, our ballet mistress. I don't mind confessing, monsieur Jacob, I shan't be sorry to be rid of the whole blessed business." "I keep asking you, Monsieur, why exactly are you retiring?" Jacob asked. Monsieur Hale ignored this and called Jacob's attention to the dancers, "we take a particular pride here in the excellence of our ballets." Alice became more prominent among the dancers. "Who's that girl, Hale?" Carlisle, I think asked. "Her? Alice Giry, Mme. Esme's daughter. Promising dance, M. Carlisle, most promising." I sniffed. Bella became more prominent. She had absent- mindedly fallen out of step, again. "You! Isabella daae! Concentrate, girl!" esme said, spotting her, banging her cane again. "Bella… what's the matter?" Alice whispered quietly. "Daae? Curious name." Jacob said to hale. "Swedish." Said hale. I sniffed again. "Any relation to the violinist?" Carlisle asked. "His daughter, I believe. Always has her head in the clouds, I'm afraid." Hale said. Yes, yes she always has her head in the clouds. The ballet continues to its climax and ends. The chorus resumes. "Bid welcome to Hannibal's guests- the elephants of carthage! As guides on our conquering quests, dido sends Hannibal's friends!" the elephant enters. And Emmett is lifted in triumph on to its back. "Once more to my welcoming arms my love returns in splendor!" I sang to him. "Once more to those sweetest of charms my heart and soul surrender." He sang back. "The trumpeting elephant's sound- hears Romans, now and trembles! Hark to their step on the ground hear the drums! Hannibal comes!" we sang. At the end of the chorus hale claps his hands for silence. And the elephant is led off—


	3. Chapter 3: Think Of Me

Chapter 3: think of me

Rosalie's p.o.v

"Ladies and gentlemen- Madame Esme, thank you- may I have your attention please? As you know, for some weeks there have been rumors of my imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these were all true, and it is my pleasure to introduce to you the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire, Monsieur Jacob Black, and Monsieur Carlisle Cullen." Monsieur hale said. There was a polite applause and some bowing. I made my presence be felt. "Gentlemen, Signora Rosalie Giudicelli, our leading soprano for five seasons now. "Of course, of course." Cullen said, "I have experienced all your greatest roles, signora." I bowed giggling. "And Signor Emmett McCarty." Hale said. "An honor, signor." Black said. "If I remember rightly, elissa has a rather fine aria in act three of 'Hannibal.' I wonder, signora, if, as a personal favor, you would oblige us with a private rendition?" Cullen asked of me. "Unless, of course, M. Reyer objects" "my manager commands… monsieur Reyer?" I said. "My diva commands. Will two bars be sufficient introduction?" monsieur reyer asks. "Two bars will be quite sufficient." Jacob said. "Signora?" monsieur reyer asked ensuring that I was ready. "Maestro?" I said nodding my head that I was indeed ready. The introduction was played on the piano. And it was my turn, "think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. Remember me; once in a while please promise me you'll try. When you find that once again you long to take your heart…." As I was singing, a backdrop crashed to the floor cutting me off from half the cast. "He's here: the phantom of the opera. He is with us... it's the ghost!" the ballet girls and Alice giry said fearful. "You idiots!" Emmett looked up furiously. He rushed over to me, "rose! Rose! Are you hurt?" "Signora! Are you all right? Newton? Where is newton?" monsieur hale asked furious. "Is no one concerned for our prima donna?" Emmett asked furious. "Get that man down here," hale said, "chief of the flies. He's responsible for this." Hale said to the new managers. He looked up and so did I and there I saw him holding a length of rope, which looks almost like a noose. "Newton? For god's sake man, what's going on up there?" hale asked. Newton looked around him. "Please monsieur, don't look at me: as god's my witness I was not at my post. Please, monsieur, there's no one there: and if there is, well then, it _must _be a ghost." He said. Alice looked up, "he's there: the phantom of the opera." "Good heavens! Will you show a little courtesy?" Cullen asked. "Mademoiselle, please!" black said to Alice. "These things do happen." Cullen said to me. I glared at him. And I think I heard Emmett whisper, "now you've done it." Even everyone else looked scared. "Si! These things _do _happen! Well until you stop these things happening, _this _thing does not happen! Emmett! Andiamo!" I screamed. I left and last I saw Emmett was leaving to get my furs from the wings. "Amateurs!" Emmett said.

Bella's p.o.v now

"I don't think there's much more to assist you, gentlemen. Good luck. If you need me, I shall be in Frankfort." Hale said, taking his leave as soon as possible. Everyone, including me, looked anxiously at the new managers. "La Rosalie will be back." Carlisle said. "You think so, messieurs? I have a message, sir, from the opera ghost." Esme said. All the dancers including me twittered and twirled in fear. "God in heaven, you're all obsessed!" Jacob said. She opened the letter. "he merely welcomes you to his opera house and commands you to continue to leave Box Five empty for his use and reminds you that his salary is due." She read. "His salary?" Jacob asked. "Monsieur hale paid him twenty thousand francs a month. Perhaps you can afford more, with the vicomte De Forks as your patron." Esme said. I took a hold of Alice nervously. "Madame, I had hoped to have made that announcement myself." Carlisle said to esme. "Will the vicomte be at the performances tonight, monsieur?" esme asked Jacob. "In our box." Jacob said. "Madame, who is the understudy for this role?" Carlisle asked. "There is no understudy, monsieur. The production is new." Monsieur Reyer announced pissed off that Carlisle would even ask that. "Isabella daae could sing it, sir." Alice announced. I looked at her wondering what she was doing. "The chorus girl?" Jacob asked. "She's been taking lessons from a great teacher." Alice said to Jacob. "From whom?" Carlisle asked intrigued. "I don't know, sir…" I said uneasily. "Oh, not you as well!" Jacob said, turned to Carlisle, "can you believe it? A full house- and we have to cancel!" "Let her sing for you, monsieur. She has been well taught." Esme said stepping up. "From the beginning of the aria then, mam'selle." Monsieur Reyer said after a pause. I stepped up and started singing, "think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while- please promise me you'll try." I tried to walk away and I heard Madame Esme stamp her cane. "Carlisle, this is doing nothing for my nerves." Jacob said. "Don't fret, Jacob." Carlisle said back. "when you find that, once again, you long to take your heart back and be free- if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me." I sang strongly. Next thing I know I was rushed into my clothes and practiced with monsieur reyer until I had to go on. The stage was so beautiful. "We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea- but if you can still remember, stop and think of me. Think of all the things we've shared and seen- don't think about the things which might have been. Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned. Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind. Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of all the things we'll never do- there will never be a day when I won't think of you!" I sang. The applause was deafening and I moved around the stage.

*Edward's p.o.v*

I clapped for the girl. I looked closely and I asked myself, "Can it be? Can it be Bella? Bravo!" I raised my opera glasses to get a closer look, "what a change! You're really not a bit the gawkish girl that once you were," I lowered my opera-glasses, "you may not remember me, but I remember you."

Bella's p.o.v

I ended my dance and started singing again, "we never said our love was evergreen or as unchanging as the sea- but please promise me, that sometimes you will think of me!" the applause was deafening once more and I bowed. The curtain fell and I was backstage by myself for a bit until—


	4. Chapter 4: Angel Of Music

Chapter 4: Angel of Music

Bella's p.o.v

*previously on phantom of the opera, Bella just finished the song and was alone until-*

Ballet girls came around me, gushing about the song. I handed each of them a flower from my bouquet. Monsieur Reyer stiffly gave his approval with a quick nod of his head. Esme came up to me and I silently asked if my angel of music liked how I did. "Yes you did well. He will be pleased," she said to me, she turned to the dancers pissed off, "and you! You were a disgrace tonight! Such _ronds de jambe! _Such _temps de cuisse! _Here we rehearse. Now!" she emphasized the now with her cane. The ballet girls settled into rehearsal on the stage. Esme kept time with her stick. I slowly moved slowly downstage, away from the dancers, as my dressing room became visible. As I was about to open my dressing room door I heard someone say, "Bravi, bravi, Bravissimi." I looked around bewildered by the voice. I heard a step behind me; I turned around quickly and was relieved to see it was just Alice. "Where in the world have you been hiding? Really you were perfect!" Alice said happy for me, "I only wish I knew your secret. Who is this new tutor?" she asked intrigued. I said abstracted entering my dressing room, "father, once spoke of an angel. I used to dream he'd appear. Now as I sing, I can sense him and I know he's here," I became trance-like, "here in this room he calls me softly. Somewhere inside, hiding. Somehow I know he's always with me, he the unseen genius." "Bella, you must have been dreaming. Stories like this can't come true. Bella you're talking in riddles and it's not like you." Alice said uneasily. "Angel of music! Guide and guardian! Grant to me you glory!" I said ecstatic, calling out to my angel. "Who is this angel?" Alice asked herself. "He's with me, even now." I said darkly. She grabbed my hands, "you're hands are so cold." She said bewildered. "All around me." I said worried. "Your face, Bella, its white." She says. "It frightens me." I said scared. "Don't be frightened." She said. She helped me get out of my costume. We looked at each other, when esme banged her cane. "Alice Giry. Are you a dancer? Then come and practice," Alice left and Esme turned to me, "my dear, I was asked to give you this." She handed me a note and left. I opened it and read, "a red scarf, the attic, Little Lotte."


End file.
